Inocencia Corrupta
by Charly Land
Summary: Un niño y un hombre. Un demonio y ángel...ambos dibujando un retablo de Inocencia corrupta..en el silencio se ama. [Para el Evento #Drimetime de Dictadura Riren] [Dedicado a Ola-chan]


**Disclaimer |** Ni Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su autor, Hajime Isayama, yo sólo realizo esta obra por diversión sin fines de lucro. Derechos reservados de este Fic. a Corp. Charly.

 **Advertencia |** BL. Riren. Shota. Temas tabú. Violencia. Gore. No para personas susceptibles. R+20

 **Extensión |** 2844 palabras

 **Nota |** Este Fic es para el Evento del Día del Niño Drimetime de Dictadura Riren. Dedicado a Ola-chan….porque ella me llevo al evento….gracias mi vida….te adoroo.

 **Inocencia Corrupta**

 **Capitulo Único**

 _Cualquiera que sea su parentesco, la belleza, en su desarrollo supremo, induce a las lágrimas, inevitablemente, a las almas sensibles. — Edgar Allan Poe._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **L**_ a belleza del mundo está oculta en donde los simples mortales no pueden verla ni tocarla. Pero ¿Un demonio es capaz de poseerla?

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los pasos resuenan en la madera del lugar. Esta oscuro. Apenas unas velas sirven de iluminación. El cuchillo se agita en la mano. Los fulgores plateados salpican de algunos brillos a la pared carmesí. ¿Carmesí? Oh si….alguna vez fue de color caoba. Todo está silencioso. Hace una hora aquel lugar estaba inundado de una bella sinfonía de gritos. Ahora sólo el olor metálico y el eco de la antigua melodía convertida en gorjeos ahogados es lo que existe.

— No te quejes. Me irritas. ¿Qué no ves lo hermosa que ahora te ves?

Los ojos espantados, cansados y tristes ven la sonrisa macabra pintarse en el rostro blanquecino. Duele. Duele mucho. Una tortura. Los órganos fuera del cuerpo, la piel colgando en tiritas y las extremidades extendidas en la forma de "los cuatros vientos"

« La belleza del terror »

— Yo que te convertí en una obra de arte y tú que ves con esa mirada que tanto me disgusta. Eres una perra malagradecida. — el cuchillo parece más amenazador, y el sonido de los pasos se hace más fuerte. La mujer descuartizada, pero aún viva ve como como su verdugo se acerca — Fuiste un desperdicio — el cuchillo se clava en la garganta y la sangre sale a borbotones. La vida se extingue y el monstro que contempla todo con ojos decepcionados pero sobre todo fastidiados, lanza un suspiro cansado. Maldice su suerte. Otra noche desperdiciada.

Arroja el cuchillo asqueado, por un segundo sintió que las gotas carmesí alcanzaban su camisa. Él odiaba la suciedad. Pero le gustaba ver el color carmesí de la sangre. Hacia ciertamente sacrificios para poder crear sus obras, pero siempre los modelos eran unas mierdas y al final terminaba decepcionando de ellos.

Sube los escalones. Abandona la pequeña habitación, luego la enorme mansión. Necesita salir de ahí, borrar su decepción. El frío de la madrugada le recibe. El cielo esta nublado. Lloverá.

Se pierde calles abajo. No hay nadie en ellas. Bueno…tal vez aquel indigente en la esquina opuesta. Desvía la mirada. Le asquea. La miseria humana le asquea. Es sucia. El mundo tiene belleza, pero es infernalmente difícil de encontrarla. Él sabe de eso. La ha buscado en todas sus formas. Jamás ha quedado satisfecho. Se recuesta en la pared cercana de un callejón. Escucha ruidos. Pequeños ruidos. Saca su semiautomática del saco. No está para contemplar a ningún ladrón. Hoy no.

— Oi. — nadie responde. Chista molesto y se adentra al callejón. Sacará su frustración con aquel pobre diablo. Está levemente iluminado por la luminaria pública pero el hecho de que no haya luna y el cielo esta nublado le quita luz a aquel pequeño espacio.

Una pequeña sombra.

Un sonido de pasitos corriendo.

El intruso está acorralado.

El hombre sonríe. Aprieta el arma con una mano y apunta.

El primer relámpago de la futura tormenta cruza el cielo e ilumina el callejón.

Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa.

Un niño.

La sombra es un niño de no más de ocho años, cabello castaño, piel mugrosa y de unos impresionantes ojos….

¿Heterocromos?

Un ojo verde esmeralda, el otro dorado como el oro fundido.

Hermoso.

« La belleza de la rareza »

El chiquillo tiembla y pareciera que se quiere fundir con la pared. El hombre baja el arma y se acerca. Esta impresionado.

En medio de la suciedad ha encontrado la belleza.

La lluvia cae a torrenciales empapando a ambas figuras.

Un monstro que se cierne sobre la inocencia que aterrada ve como la enorme sombra oscura le eclipsa la luz y ahoga en sus pulmones el aire.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

El olor a pinturas baila en el ambiente. El sonido seco de los pinceles chocando uno contra otros, cambiando de uno a uno. Pequeños rayos de sol atreviéndose a filtrar en la habitación protegida por enorme cortinas de color negro.

Las velas iluminan un rincón de la habitación.

Abre los ojos. Le duele el cuello y cuando toca ahí, puede sentir lo áspero de un vendaje. Se remueve y las sedosas sábanas le acarician. Las descorre y puede sentir su desnudez. Se asusta y se levanta de golpe. La respiración se vuelve agitada y quiere escapar.

Entonces….los ojos se encuentran y se analizan. Temor y curiosidad.

Levi es un famoso pintor, sus obras son reconocidas alrededor del mundo por su belleza y por su extravagancia. Jamás nadie ha sabido quien es su musa. No existe ninguna de ellas. Porque para encontrarlas tendrían que revolver en un montón de huesos y mugre.

Eren es un niño huérfano, abandonado por el mundo. Con un terrible pasado, un presente borroso y ningún futuro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? — sus ojos profundos escrutan al infantil cuerpo en la cama.

—….—

 _¿Será mudo?_ Aquel pensamiento navega en la mente del pintor.

— Bien. No es necesario que me lo digas — se levanta del banquillo para ir hacia donde está su 'invitado'.

El muchachito tiembla y baja la mirada, luego aprieta las sábanas haciendo puños para después llevarlos hacia su garganta, mueve los labios y hace algunos gestos. Levi deja caer la cabeza a un lado y detiene su caminar.

Lo entiende.

 _Así que no es mudo. Perdió la voz._

Retoma su marcha hasta llegar a la cama y su peso la hunde cerca del muchachito.

— Soy Levi, mocoso. Y desde ahora seré tu señor. — la voz profunda es una orden total, extiende su mano y toma del cabello al castaño, de un movimiento rápido lo atrae hacia su cuerpo y lo aprieta contra su pecho — Es todo lo que tienes que saber.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

En aquella casa donde siempre las cortinas están cerradas y las velas parecen nunca acabarse, navegan aquellas dos figuras. Un niño y un hombre. Inocencia y corrupción. Un aprendiz y su maestro. Levi le enseña al castaño a hablar, escribir, leer, comer y vestirse, además le dio un nombre….le llamo "Eren"…un nombre perfecto para esa criatura de cuerpo infantil….ese niño es un "Santo"…su santo, que le paga toda sus horas y dedicación con una sonrisa, una sonrisa que irradia calidez y le brindan a sus ojos una brillo cautivador, una belleza sin igual.

Levi está enamorado de sus ojos. Está obsesionado con ellos. Tiene pensamientos retorcidos con esos ojos y su dueño.

Levi ama la belleza. Es un amor que le quito la cordura. Y ahora en sus manos la tiene tan tangible que siente que no debe mancillarla porque sabe que no podrá encontrarla nuevamente, es eso lo que frena sus deseos oscuros. Siente que muere por cada segundo que pasa junto al infante, compartiendo, enlazándose en un mundo secreto de ellos dos.

Eren es una parte de él, de su vida y de esa inmensa mansión.

A excepción del sótano…ese lugar no es para Eren….ese lugar no le pertenece al infante y por eso le ha prohibido acercarse a tal lugar.

Él y Eren duermen en la misma cama, respirando el mismo aire, abrazados, en silencio y es que sin palabras se han entendido y así será siempre…ellos comparten todo…todo hasta la medianoche….es esa hora que Levi abandona a Eren…sale y se esconde en el sótano durante toda la madrugada…y antes del amanecer regresa junto a su niño, junto a su calor y a su belleza.

Todo está bien así.

« Pero entre el cielo y la tierra no existe nada oculto »

Un año ha pasado desde que empezaron aquella silenciosa y extraña comunión, dos extraños viviendo en armonía, dos personas que jamás se han hablado de su pasado y sus deseos, simplemente acordaron estar juntos sin más.

Pero entonces llega….esa noche….una noche igual de tormentosa, como en la que se conocieron. Son las dos de la mañana. El niño enrollado en las enormes sábanas de seda negra, tiembla. El miedo calándole hasta en lo más hondo con cada trueno que ilumina la bóveda celestial ahora opacada por el gris de la lluvia. Eren odia las tormentas, las odia porque le traen recuerdos, porque es como si le gritaran que él no merece estar vivo sino que muerto debería estar.

Eren odia recordar. Recordar el momento en que su vida se destruyó.

Aun en su mente están los gritos de sus progenitores, las maldiciones de sus verdugos, el sonido de los disparos que acabaron primero con su padre y que luego acabaron con la tortura de las violaciones de su madre. Esas imágenes se quedaron pegadas a su cabeza como la sangre caliente que le llego de debajo de la mesa manchando su cuerpo y dándole la horrible presión de su pecho convertido en infinitas lágrimas que le arrebató la voz — una voz que no ha vuelto ni con todos los cuidados de su señor—. La expresión mortecina enmarcada en los ojos sin vida y abiertos de sus padres aun vuelven en las pesadillas, pesadillas que se han alejado con la presencia y los brazos de su señor.

Su señor…el único ser que ha sido amable con él, el único que no lo ha tratado como basura, como un estorbo….Eren odia a la humanidad pero nunca odiaría a su señor, porque cuando contempla sus ojos sabe que ese hombre es más bien un ser inhumano, tal vez muchos temblarían ante él pero para Eren es sólo alguien diferente, único y especial…es su nuevo mundo, un mundo lejos del dolor, porque su señor es diferente a todo el mundo y eso lo ha hecho inmensamente feliz.

El sexto trueno hace retumbo en las paredes y Eren salta de la cama. Necesita a su señor, necesita de sus brazos protectores. Alejándose del calor de la habitación emprende su búsqueda desesperada. Recorre todos los pasillos, su cuerpo tembloroso le hace difícil su andar, pero continua, habitación por habitación busca la presencia del azabache, pero nada….nada hasta que llega frente a la puerta que conduce al sótano.

Toma una bocana grande de aire y se decide. Sabe que molestará al azabache pero le permitiría incluso que le dé de bofetadas luego de encontrar consuelo en contra de su pecho. Abre la puerta y baja. Hay sonidos extraños. Gimoteos, sollozos y jadeos. Un sentimiento extraño se instala en su estómago. Esos sonidos le recuerdan a algo. Llega al último escalón, la luz de las velas lo recibe y Eren siente muchas ganas de llorar al contemplar esa imagen.

Su señor está arriba de una cama, en ella hay dos mujeres castañas, a una ya no se le mueve el pecho lleno de sangre y la otra esta amordazada con las piernas arriba de los hombres de su señor. Su cuerpo se tambalea y choca contra un mueble, el ruido alerta al azabache que gira el rostro de inmediato y se paraliza al contemplar al pequeño intruso.

— Eren. — la voz sale en un murmullo suplicante. Se acomoda los pantalones y se baja de la cama — Eren….vuelve a la cama — sus pies se mueven hacia la figura del niño que con la cabeza gacha oculta sus ojos, su cuerpecito tiembla y tiene las manos hechas un puño.

Ante la voz el castaño retrocede y corre hacia una esquina de la habitación.

Levi se desconcierta. Luego lo entiende. Eren ha corrido hacia el hacha que está en el otro extremo del sótano.

— ¿Eren?

Ve al niño levantar el hacha y correr en dirección a él. Su cuerpo se queda tieso como vara, no sabe cómo reaccionar. Pero sabe que jamás le daría un contraataque a su preciada belleza. No lo hará. Ha estado luchando contra sus impulsos, lo ha estado haciendo a través de todas esas desdichadas de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes y aunque nunca queda satisfecho al menos retardan sus deseos, porque siente que así está protegiendo al castaño.

El aire a su lado derecho se corta y siente el tremendo empujón que lo manda de bruces al suelo. La pequeña figura da una tremenda zancada para luego dejar caer el hacha rebanando la carne.

La cabeza rueda.

Y Levi jadea.

Hay una furia tremenda en el actuar del infante. Sus movimientos violentos se dejan caer sobre los dos cuerpos en la cama, uno tras otros hasta que solo una masa amorfa queda de las dos mujeres. El hacha cae y el niño queda de rodillas sobre la cama empapado en sangre y con los ojos brillando de rabia desmedida. Sus mejillas están húmedas de infinitas lágrimas que se mezclan con el rojo. Los hombros le tiemblan y el respirar es agitado.

Levi se levanta y camina de nuevo a la cama. Esta impresionado. Extasiado.

Lo contempla. Ahora ahí en medio de la sangre con esa mirada bicolor resplandeciendo en sentimientos negativos, empapado en sangre, con el cabello revuelto y la respiración agitada, Levi piensa que ahora Eren está más allá de la belleza.

Que en ese estado ha superado todo lo que él buscaba.

Se acerca y acuna el rostro manchado entre sus manos, poco le importa ensuciarse.

— Este será nuestro secreto Eren. — el niño asiente — Pero ¿Por qué?

Aquella pregunta es una multiplicación de todas las interrogantes que tiene en su cabeza, pero que no salen y simplemente se materializan en una.

El niño sigue llorando y sus manitas se aferran a la camisa azul de Levi. El azabache no lo ve llegar pero el agarre del infante se afianza y luego tira con fuerza. Los labios se unen en un contacto brusco.

Posesión.

Levi lo entiende y la sonrisa perversa le nace sincera.

— Lo entiendo — acaricia el rostro ahora sonrojado —. Eren ¿Qué harías por mí? — el niño sonríe y sus ojos brillan ahora lejos de la rabia, hay otros sentimientos ahí mucho más cálidos — Bien. Quítate la ropa y acuéstate en la cama.

El niño obedece y hace todo en un santiamén. Todo sin dejar de sonreír. Un minuto después siente como la figura de Levi cernirse sobre él y ve como saca un pincel del pantalón.

— Mi pequeña musa ahora si puedo tenerte completamente entre mis manos.

La sombra del mayor eclipsa al castaño.

La habitación queda en silencio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Los aplausos resuenan interminables en el salón. Las ovaciones llegan por doquier. Los críticos con la boca abierta y lágrimas de emoción felicitan al artista que de pie con la cara de nada esta silencioso. A su lado un castaño le toma de la mano.

Los periodistas en el salón anotan todo a detalle, los titulares del día siguiente serán la habladuría de todo el mundo, porque posiblemente algo como:

"La musa del príncipe del Hielo por fin ha sido revelada de la más sublime manera"

Y es que contemplar aquella obra y su modelo era un deleite…porque ahí sobre el óleo se puede contemplar la imagen de la Inocencia en un tono oscuro pero maravilloso.

Levi gira la cabeza y contempla su obra de arte…la más bella creada.

Es Eren convertido en un ángel de alas carmesí, que graban por toda su piel flores de fuego creando patrones hermosos que terminan en las caderas, ahí donde una mano casi como garra acaricia la zona, una mano que pertenece a la sombra que está detrás del pequeño ángel y que parece ofrecerle una manzana rojiza a la figura hermosa que posa desnuda, aunque posiblemente lo más hermoso de ver son aquellos ojos que brillan heterocromos presas de un placer infinito que no pueden ser descritos.

Levi sonríe y gira su rostro hacia Eren que también le está viendo….sus miradas se encuentran pero el azabache luego gira el rostro hacia el cuello del niño…ahí está una marca violácea de dientes…su marca…esa que le hico y ha remarcado todas las noches.

Sonríe perverso.

No hay nada más extasiante que la belleza de la Inocencia corrupta por un demonio.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Desde la noche tormentosa de la verdad, ambos ahora son un todo…comparten todo ahora si excepción….la sangre y la obsesión. Las obras más bellas creadas a base de dolor. Eren con su cuerpo le confesará siempre su sentir a Levi y este los plasmara en sus cuadros….los cuadros que todos piensan que son hermosos sin saber la verdad detrás de ellos.

Tal vez lo único que Eren nunca podrá decirle a Levi es que él desde que llegó a esa casa supo su secreto, que siempre lo espió detrás de las escalaras y que le gustaba sus matanzas…porque Eren odia a la humanidad…Eren no es tan inocente….él esta corrupto por las malas obras de la gente…pero aún tiene un poquito de pureza y esa se la ha comido el demonio que tiene por señor.

La ha devorada y la ha vuelta belleza hecha flores en su piel….porque eso es lo que siente cuando se abre de piernas para el azabache…siente como si le brotan flores y le dan su aroma y su belleza.

Eren es la belleza de una rara flor en las manos de un demonio.

 **Notas finales:**

¿Charly que ha sido eso?. Eso pregunta su conciencia.

No lo sé, él se creó solo…Ojala mis niñas le puedan entender….le quite el yiki yiki porque si no se me espantan…vean que Eren solo tiene ocho años….tampoco soy tan degenerada.

Espero les haya gustado el Fic. Dejadme un review si así ha sido.

Con amor

Charly*


End file.
